1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photographic device, and more particularly to an aperture-ring-and-shutter device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a photographic exposure is controlled by adjusting the aperture ring or the time period for opening/closing the shutter of a photographic device.
FIG. 1 depicts a miniaturized lens set 4 of Taiwan Patent No. I237158, wherein a first driving element 41 and a second driving element 42, with an electric current applied therethrough, can be rotated normally or reversely, dependant upon the direction of the electric current. Thus, the first driving element 41 is capable of forcing a small aperture 43 and a large aperture 44 apart or in superposition, and the second driving element 42 is capable of forcing a shutter sheet 45 to cover or expose a large aperture 44, thereby controlling light entering the miniaturized lens set 4.
As described, the rotational direction of the first driving element 41 and the second driving element 42 is determined by the direction of the electric current applied therethrough, thereby controlling light entering the miniaturized lens set 4. However, this arrangement requires frequent electric current direction changes. Thus, power management is complex. Furthermore, the first driving element 41 and the second driving element 42 are used for moving the shutter sheet 45 and the small aperture 43. Therefore, an increased number of aperture rings requires an increased number of driving elements. As a result, volume and the manufacturing cost of the miniaturized lens set 4 are correspondingly increased.